In today's hyper information age, it is not uncommon to manage large amounts of electronically stored information. A variety of applications and application types have been developed to enable users to view, query, manipulate, and delete data stored at backend systems. For example, many existing applications have been developed to manage particular data objects such as databases, e-mail, calendars, tasks, etc.
Advances in computing technologies have enabled smaller devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, to execute more sophisticated functions and applications. As a result, people often utilize their mobile phones and tablets to perform many of the functions that they previously performed on their personal computers and laptops. For example, users now view websites, e-mail, and calendars on their mobile phones and tablets.
Despite the decreasing size of portable electronic devices, existing applications and corresponding user interfaces continue to include increasing amounts of information. In addition, increased processing power has allowed application developers to implement more complex functions. Although an end user may merely desire to perform a specific task, static user-interfaces that provide a myriad of options are typically provided. Moreover, existing applications do not update user interfaces to account for user behavior. Instead, existing user interfaces are not flexible and provide excessive data and functionality in static manners. As a result, user interfaces frequently appear too complex for many users who desire to complete tasks in a quick and intuitive manner.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide dynamic user interfaces, including user interfaces generated based on user behavior. Also, there is a need for systems and methods for self-learning dynamic user interfaces.